mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Lunar Resources Ltd (Enhancement)
Lunar Resources Ltd '''is A Megacorporation Originally Based on Earth's Moon. It was founded in 2038, and specializes in Collecting Resources on the Moon. It has bought the Company Security Forces United, and Renamed it to Lunar Security Forces (LSF). Early History (2038- Great Decline) Lunar Resources was founded by Edward Mason in 2038. It was founded as a private space company, and launched its first unmanned machine on the moon in Late-2038. In 2039, Lunar Resources began selling rocks from the Moon. This helped it make small profits/success, but not as much as Mason wanted to make. However, in 2040 Lunar Resources was granted permission from the US Government to begin deep exploration and resource gathering of the moon, and permission to send men on the moon, so long as Lunar Resources would sell some of the resources found to the US government until 2043. In Mid-2040, Lunar Resources landed its first Man on the Moon. In 2041, Lunar Resources found valuable resources. And by 2042, Lunar Resources revenue was at 5 Billion USD. After 2043, Lunar Resources was no longer forced to sell its resources to the US Government in 2043, shortly after, they made an request to the UN, that would allow them to build a Mini-Base on the moon. The request was granted, and Lunar Resources had permission to build its first Base on the moon. Mason was not satisfied however. As his corporation was not as big as he imagined it to be. But, the Great Decline was about to occur... LSF Right Before the Great Decline, Lunar Resources bought out a Private Security Company known as Security Forces United, the Name was changed to "Lunar Security Forces". And the reason for this buy-out was for Security. The LSF had become a Division of Lunar Resources. Lunar Resources Explodes! (Start of The Great Decline- 2056)Category:Enhancement The Great Decline, it bankrupted many companies. But like a few other corporations, Lunar Resources would Grow into a Megacorporation. When the Great Decline started, there was nothing to stop Lunar Resources from expanding on the moon. When valuable minerals where founded on the moon. Millions of Desperate people bought necessities from Lunar Resources. Workers where allowed to bring their families on the moon. Anyone who was related to a worker could live on the moon. Spaceships were used to deliver resources from Moon to earth, workers who did these tasks were called 'Shippers'. In the early 2050's, Houses where built on the moon, and anyone could move in to them. Many of these houses helped to expand the moon's population into the hundreds. Soon, Lunar Resources was Considered a Megacorpration. And an economic power player. Workers Lunar Resources has around 25,000 Human workers. Which may sound small, but Lunar Resources has many Drones... Executive * '''CEO: This job requires over a Decade of Experience, A good record and reputation, And a high ranking that precedes CEO. Only one CEO at a time. The CEO manages all of the Divisions and is the Head Executive of the Company * Colonial Governor: This requires a good reputation with in the Colony, And 6 Years of experience. You Must win a Democratic Election. This can be used as Predecessor to the CEO position. * Head Engineer: '''Head of the Engineering Division. Requires Exceptional Engineering work & Experience. At-least 3 Famous Designs must have been made. This can be used as Predecessor to the CEO position. * '''Fleet Admiral: Requires successful and Elite Ship, Many successful expeditions, At-least 4 Ships, and Fleet Defense Training.This can be used as Predecessor to the CEO position. (And is preferred) Officer * Colonial Councilman: '''Requires a Democratic Election Won or Appointment. * '''Elite Engineer: '''Requires Much Experience, Exceptional work, and Elite Engineering Training. * '''Ship Captain: Requires a Crew, Ship Defense Training, and a Space Ship. * Drone Manager: '''Controls a base of Unmanned Machines that gather resources. Normal * '''Shipper: '''One of the Most common jobs. Drives a Spaceship that delivers resources from one place to another. * '''Engineer: '''Builds ships. Requires Engineer training. * '''Gatherer: '''Gathers resources from the moon. * '''Colonial Builder: '''Builds buildings and houses in Colonies Security * '''General of Security: '''Manages the Security Forces of Lunar Resources. * '''Captain: '''Manages a Security Fortress/Department. * '''Squad Leader: '''Leads a Group of Security Forces. * '''Security: '''Defends Colonists and Workers. Unmanned * '''Miner: '''Lunar Resources Literally has over A Million of these (They are turned off and on). They mine, and Bring resources. They use Drills and a Storage when Mining. They are capable of Hovering, and Can actually use Drills in Self-Defense if Needed. * '''Mega Drill: '''A gigantic Drill that mines the Ground. Lunar Resources has 4 Active. * '''Deliver Bot: '''Mobile storage Boxes capable of Carrying up to 1000 Lbs (453 Kg). Lunar Resources has 100,000. * '''Builder Bot: '''Bots on wheels, Decorated with a Builder's Hat. That use materials to help build Colonies or Buildings. Lunar Resources has only 10,000. * '''Crane Bot: '''Automated Crane Machines used for building. Lunar Resources has 20. * '''Security Bot: Typical Security/Protection Bots. They look like Mini-Helicopters armed with Fully Automatic Advanced Rounds. They come when an alarm is set off, and Attack Intruders. We have Millions. * Snitch Bot: 'Security Bots armed with Cameras instead of Rounds.They set off an alarm if they see a Hostile. * '''Battle Bots: '''Sometimes called Assault, or Attack Bots. Are used for Retaliation. They are Humanoid Models, armed with Advanced Assault Rifles. We have 500,000. These are the main units of the LSF. (Lunar Security Forces) ' ' ' ''' Space Stations LR has heavily Guarded Space Stations. * '''LR Galactic HQ: '''The Central Command for Our Space ships. First LR Space Station Put into orbit, in 2044. * '''LSF Galactic HQ: '''Central Headquarters for the Lunar Security Forces. * '''L.R.S.S Refuge: '''Rescue station for lost Pilots. * '''L.R.S.S Resource Storage: '''Giant station where some Resources are stored. * '''L.R.S.S Bot Storage: '''Storage for Some Bots. Factbook * Despite Atlas being the strongest security force, Lunar Resources has had the most secure Space Trading Ships ever since the Great Decline. * Lunar Resources has worked with NASA before. When, the Great Decline struck. Many of NASA's workers moved to Lunar Resources. * The town of Nova Los Angles is affiliated with Us, as we created it. * Despite the Central Headquarters being on the Moon. Most of the Executives are in Different HQ's, for safety reasons. * Typically, Our Colonies have "Nova" as prefix to their Name. * We are one of the leaders in the fight against the Lunar Secessionist Terrorists. * We have a Thantos Nuke, thanks to Atlas. * As of 2057, The '''Only other Megacorporation that has even dare to have colonized the Moon. Is MoonSec. * Despite this, The Future of Space is truly With Lunar Resources.